IzuMina: Back To Aldera Jr High
by GymLeaderDavis
Summary: Izuku and Mina are assigned to do some quirk counseling for his old middle school. He's obviously nervous and worried about the ordeal, and Mina does her best to cheer him up.


"Alright class settle down," Eraser Head commanded to his rowdy students in a tired tone as he entered the class 1-A homeroom.

The kids couldn't help but be excited today though. Today they were being paired up with another classmate and would be sent to a middle school of Aizawa's choosing. Once there they would do some quirk counseling for the younger kids and aspiring heroes to be, As well as give a little motivational talk while they were at it. So of course they were all excited. Well, most of them were anyhow.

Izuku couldn't help but feel nervous thinking about this. He may have already had his provisional license and a fairly good grasp on one for all, but he wasn't too sure how good his advice could be. Especially for kids who got to grow up with their quirks. Something he wasn't lucky enough to experience.

He kept thinking to himself how perhaps all the training and methods he learned to handle his quirk would be basic information to them. What if he panicked and said something that made him and his partner look foolish? What if he couldn't motivate these kids?

He found himself mumbling all of these things before he felt a hand tap on his back.

"Huh?!" He turned himself around to see what was up.

Minetta, who happened to sit behind Izuku, was giving him an annoyed look.

"Dude, Aizawa is about to call out our partners and schools! You should pay attention."

"Oh! Uh, right. Thanks for snapping me out of that Minetta." Izuku turned his focus back toward his teacher and waited for his partner to be called. He just hoped for anyone other than Bakugo. He would much rather spend the day with someone he was more comfortable with like Todoroki, Iida, Uraraka or even Minetta.

It appeared as if Aizawa was pairing them up at random. He was just... stating one student's name before looking around the room with a bored expression. After a few seconds of gazing around he would state the classmate that would be their partner.

"Ojiro...aaaaaaaaand Tokoyami." He went about doing this sort of uncaring selection for most of the students. The only two pairs he seemed to put thought into beforehand were putting Minetta with Shouji and Bakugo with Iida.

The one for all holder felt relieved that he wouldn't have to be spending the day with his childhood tormentor. It meant there was at least one less thing to worry about today. A few more names were called before Mister Aizawa made it to Izuku.

"Midoriya and...Ashido." At the calling of his partner Izuku felt himself tense up as heat ran to his face. On top of worrying about being a poor speaker for these kids, now he had to worry about being with a girl he barely spoke with all day.

Izuku glanced over toward his partner, who sat across the room from him. She had apparently turned to look at him as well. She smiled brightly and waved at the boy, causing him to blush lightly as he returned an awkward smile and wave of his own.

"At least Ashido has a good grasp on her quirk." Izuku thought to himself before turning his head back to face the front of the room. "I should just let her handle most of this. She's a lot better at talking to new people than I am anyway. I can just say a few small things every now and then so I still contribute. Maybe this'll be okay after all."

As his teacher wrapped up assigning partners, the tired looking hero then grabbed a sheet of paper off of his desk. It had to have been the list of schools that the class was being split up and sent to. Izuku doubted that Aizawa had put any thought into who would go where before hand and expected him to just list off pairs at random again. The first pair and school the Erasure hero listed off caused an unsettling feeling in Izuku's stomach.

"Midoriya and Ashido, you two will be going to Aldera Junior High."

At those words the green haired boy felt a flood of bad memories over load his thoughts. The teasing, the humiliation, the beatings, and so much of it happened there and now he was going back to give these kids advice and a motivational speech? He never wanted to see that place again if he was being honest with himself.

* * *

About an hour had passed since they were all paired up. Now the students were together at the nearest subway station in their hero costumes, and they were all boarding separate trains to head for their assigned schools.

All of them but Midoriya were looking excited. His partner meanwhile, happily boarded their train and quickly found a space for the two of them to sit together.

"Midoriya! Come on over here dude!" The pink girl grinned ear to ear as she waved for him to join her. Izuku let out a deep sigh as he put his mask on over his face to hide his nervous expression, and obvious blush he had growing.

He decided it would be best to let Ashido handle this whole ordeal. He'd surly only make a fool of himself and her. He took his spot next to her and kept his face forward and looked out the window across from them, waiting for the train to start off and take them to his old place of torment.

As the stress filled boy sat there he started to remember some of his worse times from his old middle school. It wasn't even just his class that picked on him either. There were even kids in grades lower than him that would harass him too. And now he was going to stand in front of them all. Even if he did have a quirk now, what if they singled him out and asked him a barrage of questions?

What if they asked why he just didn't fight back against Bakugo if he had a quirk? Would they believe he was a late bloomer or what? What if they-

"Dude are you okay? Hellooooooooooo?" Mina had placed a gentle hand on Izuku's shoulder and was giving him a confused and worried face. "You're doing that whole mumble thing again. I can't make a lick of what you're saying Midoriya."

Izuku felt his body tense up as his face heated up greatly under his mask. He wasn't even aware he had been mumbling. At least Ashido wasn't able to hear what he was saying exactly.

"Uh...ye-yeah I'm okay. Sorry if I weirded you out Ashido." This girl, who he'd always thought was cute, touching him so gently like this wasn't exactly helping him calm down. He was avoiding eye contact with her best he could but she kept moving around to lock eyes with him. The same worried look on her face. "Re-really, I'm fine Ashido. I was just...thinking about how you should take the lead on this. You understand your quirk a lot better than I do. Plus you're more of a pe-people person than I am."

Mina's face still looked perplexed by the way he was acting. "Midoriya, something's up isn't it? Are you sure you're okay?" She asked him in a warm and caring voice. "Because dude, you really don't sound or look like you're okay."

Izuku felt himself tense up some more at her response. He was about to just tell her again that he was okay. Tell her that she had no need to worry about him. He knew that wouldn't stop her from asking again though. Mina was by far probably the nicest and most caring member of their class.

He cleared his throat and focused his eyes on the floor of the train as it began taking off. "Well, I gu-guess you could say something's bothering me. You see, the school we're visiting is my old middle school."

Mina tilted her head as he began laying out his confession. She asked him,"Shouldn't you be excited to go back there? You know, to show off in front of everyone?" When all he did was mumble to himself some more Mina gained a better understanding of why he might be feeling so down. "You didn't have a good time in middle school did you?"

Izuku let out a quick sigh before grabbing hold of his mask and lowering it's hood like top back behind his neck. He was visibly sweating like a sumo in the sauna. He looked up toward her just a little bit. Keeping his gaze focused on her feet and legs as he went further into it. "No, I didn't have a good time there at all. I was a...a uh, l-late bloomer. My quirk never manifested until, a few weeks before the U.A. entrance exams."

He took a quick pause as he leaned back in his seat, changing his gaze back to the window across the aisle from them. His voice became a little bit shaky as he continued,"E-everyone thought I was quirkless...but I still wanted to try and b-be a hero. I got made fun of a lot for it. Kaachan was the main instigator of it and he, um...he t-took it really far sometimes. There were a lot others who did it themselves too though."

Mina sat there taking this all in and waiting to see if he would add in anything else before she could respond. After a few seconds went by and all the boy did as twiddle his thumbs nervously she thought now was good to speak up.

"That couldn't have been easy to deal with." She started out saying with a gentle tone. She then smiled warmly at the boy as she scooted over closer to him, their arms rubbing against each other as she tried her best to cheer him up. Izuku's face went back to a harsh shade of red as she lightly poked his cheek to make sure she had his attention. He turned his head to face her before gulping, severely nervous by the contact and her warm smile as she looked right into his green eyes with her own one of a kind set of eyes.

"But Midoriya," she started back up now that she had his undivided attention. "Out of everyone in the class I think you've come the farthest from where you started from! I'd say you being a late bloomer just proves me right too! Like dude, you used to not be able to use your quirk without breaking something and now you're one of the top heroes in our class!"

Izuku sat there taking in what she said, and feeling just more flustered about being so close to her now that she was complimenting him. "Uh...Ashi-Ashido, i appreciate the compliment and all but what do-"

"I'm not finished yet Midoriya!" She said with glee as she interrupted him. She kept her smile on her face and refused to look away from his eyes as she continued on. "Everyone who made fun of you, bullied you, said you couldn't be a hero...dude you proved them all wrong! You probably made all of their jaws drop at the sports festival when you went head to against Todoroki!"

Izuku's flushed face began to calm down as her words began to resonate with him. His pink classmate clenched her fists and held them up at about chest level as she shook them up and down a bit in an excited manner,"Like seriously dude! If anyone still thinks they have any right to treat you like that then they aren't worth your time to even think about! And honestly Midoriya," she then ceased her hyper movements before she lightly tapped him on his forehead in a playful manner. "I expect everyone at your old school to be thrilled as hell to see you! Who wouldn't be excited to meet THE Deku?"

Izuku couldn't help himself when he flashed an ever so small but very visible smile at his friend's words of encouragement. He could tell that she meant every single word she said and that she was honestly concerned about making him feel better about this. "Ashido...th-thank you for, saying all of that. It means a lot."

"Hey no problem dude I'm just speaking the truth ya know?" She quickly responded as she continued flashing her warm smile at the boy. "So, how do you feel about this now? Still want me to handle most of it or do ya think you can help me out partner?"

"I...I'm okay. I'd love to do m-my part and help out best I can A-Ashido!"

* * *

The two heroes in training stood behind the curtains of some stage in the middle school's auditorium. Right now the school principal was warming the kids up, telling them to be on their best behavior and not to be afraid to ask them any questions. Izuku, still nervous had his mask back on and was breathing heavier than he normally would.

Mina nudged his arm, assuring him that,"Hey, you'll do great. I know you've gotta be nervous still but I know we're gonna do great today!"

Izuku let out another breath of air, ready to tell her that he was sorry if he worried her again. Before he could however, the principal pointed toward their direction as he called them out,"Now please welcome our special guests! The fabulous Pinky and our school's own former student, Deku!"

Thunderous applause began roaring throughout the auditorium after their names were called. Mina with a big smile on her face grabbed her partner by the arm and led the two of them out onto the stage as they were greeted by cheers from excited students. Izuku looked out into the crowd and felt what seemed like a knot in the back of his throat.

He was finally back here only now, he wasn't being ridiculed. He half expected someone to boo him or for them to start mocking him. Then he felt his body freeze up as several of the students became unified as they yelled out,"Deku! Deku! Deku!"

The green haired boy felt his hands shaking a bit, they must have remembered the nickname that was used to pick on him. Only, none of it sounded malicious. Soon enough more and more students joined in, until the entire auditorium was chanting his hero name over and over as they clapped, cheered, whistled and stomped to show their excitement and support of the hero in training.

Izuku's shakiness vanished as he realized they were happy to see him just as Mina had said they would be. He felt tears forming in his eyes as he tried to fight them back, not wanting to cry up on stage in front of his former schoolmates. He felt a caring hand place itself back on his shoulder once more. He turned and saw Mina was smiling brightly as she winked at the boy and flashed him a thumbs up with her free hand.

"See Deku? Told ya they'd be like this! They love you dude!"

Izuku felt a few of the tears he had been hiding back start to fall down his cheeks under his mask as he felt so overwhelmed in the moment. The school that once treated him like an outcast and a waste of life was now welcoming him with thunderous cheers and applause.

* * *

 **Author's notes  
** **This was something I had been working on for a while and i'm glad as fuck to finally have it finished. I thought up the idea months ago but just had a harsh time trying to get it completed. This is a one shot though and I plan to keep it that way and I hope it was enjoyable for ya'll.  
**


End file.
